I Found You
by Ashpash
Summary: This is a continuation after Missing You. When Rob and Jesse has a daughter, Jada. Jesse has her powers but is it enough to help her save what is most dear to her. Will she end up loosing both Rob and Jada... READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey this is my 1-800-where-are-you fanfic. I know it is a bit lovie dovie for a Robess (Rob & Jess) relationship but you have to take in mind that I am a Bellward (Twilight) freak and love these kinds of thing. And I don't know if I will be able to finish it between school and all, but I will surely try. I am not too sure of the direction in the plot of this story so if you have any ideas please pass them on. There are way too little fanfics for 1-800-where-are-you since it is in my opinion one of Meg's best works (I also love Mediator and Boy Next Door) but I doubt my opinion will change anything much. Anyways this A/N is probably almost as long as the story now so I will stop. I hope that you enjoy it!!!!!!!_

It had been about six years since we have been married and Rob still sends chills down my spine. He had just come out the shower and was drying out his hair; I just couldn't take my eyes off his body. Thank god he is a mechanic because his body has only gotten hotter since the day I fell in love with him. And who said anything about a six pack? Rob has an eight pack. My eyes moved up to his face, clean shaven and relaxed he didn't even notice my fixation. I moved my eyes back down to his chest and winced at the scar I had given him during my 16 hours of labor. Just as my eyes began to glance lower, Rob caught me…

"Jess?" Rob was staring at me quizzically. I began to blush. Even though we were married, I still felt as though I was much more in love with Rob as he was with me. I swallowed my embarrassment and smiled at him. "What you staring at?"

"You!" I smiled getting up and making my way over to him. He opened his arms for me and I settled into them. "I am the luckiest person in the world," I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He tightened his arms around me forcing me to his Irish Spring fragranced body.

"No I am," he told me, I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "I missed you"

"I didn't go anywhere," I told him, in what I hoped was a seductive voice.

"I know but I was all alone in the shower!" he said giving me that amused look that he always saved for me. I looked up into his eyes and realized, just as I always did, that I was just as loved as I loved him. I stared into his eyes willing him to give me what I wanted, and he did. We were kissing passionately, my hands tangled in his hair and his towel suddenly on the floor. Rob had become a lot less reluctant to these moments since our marriage and it has been what keeps me so happy all the time. We were about to fall on our bed, when there was a knock on the door.

Rob groaned and pulled me closer. He began kissing more forceful and deeply, I knew he hated when we break apart but I had to get the door, before that little rascal storms in and sees something that would cause her to have a lot of nightmares. I broke apart with a chuckle and kissed him on his nose.

"Why?" Rob groaned like a baby. He was so adorable; I kissed him again very softly.

"Tonight, I promise," I told him quietly, I saw a sparkle in his eyes. "After she is asleep," I said motioning to the door.

"Promise?" he said.

"I love you too," I chuckled.

"You didn't promise –," he said but he was cut off by another knock on the door. He winked at me, threw on his towel and went to get the door.

"Hey honey!" he said. "Why are you up so early? Today is Saturday remember?" Rob was always so sweet when he spoke to our little girl, and whenever he saw her he got this proud twinkle in his eyes.

Jada at the age of 5 was one of the smartest children that I have ever met, and that says a lot since I work at a high school. But sadly she is not smart enough to realize when her parents need some alone time. She barged past Rob and came to sit beside me on our bed.

"Mourning Dad, mourning mom," she said smiling her innocent smile, I almost forgot that I was upset with her. "Well I know it is early but mom and I are going shopping today, right mom?"

"Yes honey," I said smiling to myself; this was actually a secret shopping trip since we had already gone shopping last week. But I was planning to buy Rob something really special since next week Thursday is our anniversary. Rob however had forbidden me from buying him anything thing since he thinks that anniversaries are supposed to be a husband's time to treat his wife. I however did not agree with this.

"Really?" Rob asked raising an eyebrow at me. "Again? Didn't you guys go shopping last week?"

"Yes,"Jada said. "And we bought a whole lot of stuff but—"

"—we did not get everything" I finished, cutting her off. She stared at me strangely for a second then realized that we were keeping a secret. She smiled at me then got up off the bed.

"I am going to get ready now Mommy, can I wear my pretty pink dress?" She asked skipping off before I could even answer her.

"If you want to," I said to her departing figure. As she left, Rob closed the door behind her. He turned to me with a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Shopping again, huh?" he asked walking over to the bed and sitting beside me.

"Yup. I still have things to buy for Jada," I said trying to keep a straight face. "So we are trying a new mall"

"Really? So this has nothing to do with our anniversary?" I could hear the smile on his face.

"Our what? Oh that. No! Where would you get that idea from?" I lied again. Rob, I knew, was no fool and I knew that I was caught right as Jada said the word shopping. Rob turned to me and pulled me closer to him.

"You are the worst liar ever" he told me practically laughing at me. "And I do love you, with all my heart"

"I know you do Rob, and you know that I love you, but it's still good to hear it every other minute," I said taking his hands. Many of our friends still cannot believe that we are so in love after 6 years of marriage with a 5 year old child. Not that we didn't have our quarrels, because we sure did, but they were often petty and we always made up quickly.

"I think that I would have waited all my life for you, from that day in detention, I knew that I would always love you," my face was now in his tender hands.

"I wish you told me that from day one, I felt like I was the only one with feelings"

"You were too young"

"Two years Rob—"

"But not anymore" he said cutting me off. He leaned forward and gave me a long deep kiss. Rob had always had magical lips. "I better get to work, the boys are going to be busy today and they will need the help"

"Okay, I am going to take a bath now," I told him getting off the bed.

"Don't tempt me Jess" Rob said grinning to himself.

"You can join me if you want to," I joked with him knowing that he really wanted to but had to go to work. He groaned and got up to hug me.

"Buy Jada something nice for me, she has been great this week," he whispered while kissing my neck.

"She is always great," I told his truthfully. We could not have asked for a better daughter than our Jada.

"True, but still buy her something nice for me" he said now kissing my cheeks gently. I twisted my face so that his kiss would land on my lips. His response to this was very enthusiastic and he began to kiss me again. I broke off and headed to the bathroom.

"Go to work Rob!"

"You're such a tease" He said while putting on his working clothes. I chuckled to myself. Before I reached the bathroom door, Rob said, "And I want a new shaving set" I couldn't help but laugh.

_A/N I know it is kinda short but it is the prologue and I rushed it quite a bit so it might have lots of grammer errors. Please excuse this. Please leave me reviews!!!!! And tell me what u like and what you don't like. _

_Ashpash P_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I was a bit unsure about if I would be able to finish this story without any inspiration lol but luckily I got my inspiration_

_I am dedicating this chapter to Emily, the person who finally saw my genius lol joke but thanks for the review girl. It made my day and it also made this next chapter possible P since I don't want to be hunted down. _

_Keep in mind that I am still unsure of the plot, all I know is Jess will lose something dear to her. This chapter is more about meeting Jada and refreshing the last 6 or so years! _

_ENJOY!_

You would think that after 16 hours of labor Jada would turn out to be a complete monster, but she is the complete opposite. After showering, thinking about how much more fun it would have been if Rob_ had_ joined me, I came out to find a pair of clothes folded on my bed. Seriously! Jada had picked out clothes for me.

"Hey mommy!" she said giving me that smile that even without a few of her teeth was the most beautiful smile in the world. "I thought that if you wear these clothes we would both be matching. See? Pink and pink!" She said pointing from the atrocious dress she had dug up from my drawer to her own pretty Barbie dress. Ugh! Why did she have to pick that dress? I had another pink shirt that was just a cute in the same drawer, now I had to wear this or hurt or feelings.

"Thanks honey, that was so sweet of you?" I said smiling and picking up the horrific dress and holding it up in front of my body, hoping it was too small. No such luck. "Where did you find this honey?"

"It was at the wee wee wee bottom of you drawers," She told me. "You must have forgotten that you had it." I sure did not. It was one of the ugly dresses that my mom bought me when she found out that I was pregnant so 'early'. Buying me ugly dresses had some how made her feel better.

I remember when I had gotten this one and was about to throw it away. Rob had stopped me. He told me that I didn't have to wear it but that I should not throw away presents. Boy was he wrong. If I had thrown it away I would never have had this problem this morning. When I see him he is so dead.

I threw on the dress wincing at my reflection in my mirror. Luckily Jada did not see my puckered brow. I spend a few second beautifying myself and then I was ready to go. Usually I did not care how I looked but being a celebrity (Lightning Girl, remember?) like I was I did want to be wearing an ugly dress _and_ look ugly too.

We had scoured most of the stores and I had bought a whole new set of clothes for Jada, just to make it seem like we had really come shopping for her. Jada however was not duped.

"Mommy, why are we shopping" she asked as we left Toys R Us, hands full of bags. "I don't mind but didn't we get all my clothes last week." Why did she have to be so smart, huh? I knew that I would have to tell her the truth now that she had asked. Why did I have to have bought her all those things first?

"Well honey, I actually am shopping for something special for daddy," I told her, leaving out why I lied at the house.

"So why did you tell daddy that we were shopping for me?" She asked. CAUGHT!

"Well honey, I want the present to be a surprise," I told her as I loaded the bags into the trunk of my Honda Odyssey. Rob had bought it for me when he found out that I was pregnant. He did not want me to ride my bike anymore because I was 'delicate'. It was with this that I had a problem. We had argued for a long while and he even slept on the couch for one night. But the night he agreed that I could keep my bike and ride it whenever I wanted a break, is one that I will never forget. The van came in handy however when Jada was born, since I could not ride around with her strapped to my back.

"I love surprises!" Jada exclaimed, finally satisfied with my answer.

We made our way back to mall and I found the newest Gillette shaving set, which I knew Rob had wanted to get for quite a while now. I also couldn't resist buying him a new pair of shoes since it was I who had worn out one his old ones, while he was out at work. What was I to do when I missed him? Even though he did not say anything to me about it, I am sure he noticed. By the time we were finish shopping it was about 2 o'clock and both me and Jada were dying from hunger.

After relieving ourselves again of the shopping bags, we made our way to the food court where I bought Jada a kiddie's meal from McDonald and a Mc Flurry. For myself, I bought a cheese burger value meal and I upsized both the fries and the soda. While I ate off all of my food, Jada left half of her food in the tray untouched and ate off all of the Mc Flurry. Just as we were about to leave the food court, my distended stomach leading us, I bumped right into…

"Daddy!" Jada exclaimed rushing around me to jump into Rob's open arms. I could help feel a little bit jealous, of both of them. Rob had a big smile on him face as he squeezed Jada to his chest. I stood there watching them for what seemed about 10 minutes, okay maybe it was only 10 seconds. When he finally placed Jada down, she took his hand and he gave me a timid smile.

"Hey honey," he said smiling at me. I smiled back at him and he came and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. Jada groaned, she always did that when Rob and I kissed, no matter how subtle. Her smile however remained on her face. It was amazing how she would always light up whenever she saw Rob; it was never the same when she saw me. Rob took my hand with his free hand and pulled me to his body.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suppressing my giggle. Our closeness felt awkwardly inappropriate in front of Jada but I was incapable of pulling away. Luckily Jada was taken up with swinging Rob arm, the one that was not dangerously close to my bottom.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear seductively while we made our way through the car park. "And besides I wanted to make sure my too princesses were safe." This one he said loud enough for Jada to hear, this made her smile grow even wider.

When we reached the Honda, Rob headed straight for the driver's seat. Whenever we traveled together it was an unspoken rule that Rob drove. He always seemed to think that I drove way too fast for Jada. Not that she minded, she loved speed almost as much as me. But for today Rob had his own car, so didn't he have to drive _that_ home? My puzzled mind must have shown on my face, since Rob answered my thoughts.

"I took a cab here so that we could drive home together," Rob told me as I settled into the passenger side. Jada was already sitting in the back, her seatbelt slashed across her body. I was amazed at how Rob and I had become a real family, I was so proud that my heart swelled.

"You really could have waited a little while longer Rob, we were on our way home," I told him, even though I was happy that he came.

"I didn't realize that I would be so unwanted," Rob jeered. He was so jocose at times, which is one of the reasons why I loved him. I placed a hand on his cheek, wishing that I could be closer to him that the vehicle allowed.

"Don't get me wrong," I warned him. "I missed you too." This I could tell was what he wanted to hear, since he took my hand off his cheek and kissed it. A "eww" from Jada's seat, made me withdraw my hand. Rob let out a quite chuckle at our daughter's irritation while he started the car.

"Jada, I explained to you already," he said in a some what pleading tone. "Your mother and I—"

"Yes daddy I know," she said cutting Rob off. "_When two people love each other and are married, they sometimes show their love in adult ways," _She said mocking Rob's voice. She had gotten the little vocalization so accurate that I had to chuckle. Rob I could tell was trying to keep a straight face. He always tried to explain to Jada that her parents loved each other and when they showed their feelings to each other, it was nothing to disdain. I however did not believe that Jada, at only five years, was old enough to understand this.

"Yes Jada exactly," Rob tried to teach his little girl again, while maneuvering the vehicle out of the crowded parking lot. "And your mother and I love each other very much."

"It is still gross daddy," Jada whined. Rob sighed, yielding to her innocence. I twisted in my chair to rest my head against the window. Shopping was always the most exercise that I ever got, and I was beat after doing it for so long. I was about to doze off when I heard Rob voice jesting me.

"That's I pretty dress you have on there honey," He joked, a crooked smile played across his gorgeous face. I glanced down at my apparel, completely forgetting that I was wearing the distasteful dress that Jada had found. I smiled at Rob's sarcasm, remembering that if truth be told, it was really his fault that I was forced to wear it.

"You think so?" I said encouraging his ignorance. "Jada found it for me, at the bottom of my drawer; I really don't know how it got_ there_." On my last word I gave him an evil glower even though a taut smile remained on my lips.

"Well even if it _was_ an ugly dress," Rob began obviously trying to acquit himself of blame. "You would still look gorgeous."

"Mmm," I replied refusing to forgive him. The rest of the ride home was silent and Jada fell asleep on the back seat. The instant we drove into our garage I quickly made my way into the house, leaving Rob to carry sleeping Jada up to her room. The bag, I knew would some how make their way into the house. Rob never allowed neither Jada nor I to carry any form of baggage while he was around. Even my 'secret' presents would have to be carried in by him, not that he would be very surprised anyways.

After changing into a comfy, VS lounge pants and a sweater, I made my way into the kitchen and flung open the refrigerator to grab my all time favorite calorie snack. The tub of cookies and cream ice-cream was already half empty from my last calorie splurge. I grabbed a spoon and sauntered into the living room; where I popped in my all time favorite DVD, '_Message in a Bottle',_ which was a filmation of one of my unparalleled favorite novels by Nicholas Sparks. I flopped onto the settee as the movie began. Rob joined me in the middle of the movie and we both finished watching it overcome by all the emotions that the filmed aroused. By the end of the movie, the tub was scoured and I was crying with so much empathy that Rob decided that I needed a hug.

"You are not forgiven you know," I told him cuddling to his firm physique as my tears stained his shirt. I knew my word were utterly nonsense since I could never hold a grudge against Rob for too long. He however did not know this.

"Oh Jess come on," He sighed huffily. "You know I was joking about the dress, you know that I think you a beautiful."

"That isn't why I am mad at you," I told him surprised that he had not figured out the real reason as yet, though refusing to tell him why just yet. Let him worry for a while.

"Then why are you mad Jess?" He pleaded. "If I don't know the reason, how am I to apologize?"

"Didn't you recognize the dress?" I asked him leaning up off his chest. He straightened up off the settee and began to ponder my question. He face went from surprised to confuse. He stared at me, looking deeply into my eyes. He always knew my weakness was those stares. I found myself suddenly thinking that this whole argument was unnecessary.

"Well that was the dress that mom had bought me when she found out that I was pregnant with Jada," I told him staring at my hands rather than his gaze. I began to feel asinine for arguing over the dress. Rob stares can do that to a girl. "And I wanted to throw it away, but you forced me to keep it—"

"And now you think it is my fault that Jada found it and forced you to wear it," Rob concluded. I nodded still staring at my hands. Rob I could hear began to laugh. His laugh got louder and louder and soon he was rolling on the couch. I soon found myself angry all over again. I mean he had no right to be laughing at me, when I was mad at him. I was about to get up and leave the room when Rob caught my hand and pulled me down to the couch again. He grabbed my face in his hands and began to kiss me passionately. When he broke away there was a smile on his lips.

"I was meaning to do that to you, as soon as Jada wasn't looking," He told me still holding my face close to his, I could feel his breath in my face. "I'm sorry for laughing before at you. I was just so relieved that you weren't mad at me for something more horrible."

"You still haven't apologized," I told him sulkily.

"I am sorry Jess," He told me. "Next time I will not stop you from throwing away an ugly dress." How he said it made me laugh. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your forgiven," I told him, pulling myself closer to him. I looked into his eyes. "Is Jada sleeping?"

"Yes, like a baby," he said, his eyes lighting up, knowing what I was really asking.

"Well then there is a promise that I think I need to fulfill," I whispered in his ears. He chuckled and quickly scooped me up, into his strong arms.

"Yes you do my love," He said, lustfully. Rob began carrying me up the stairs to our bedroom, kissing me gently with every step. Rob locked the lock of our bed room, all the while both carrying and kissing me.

And we soon became one, once again. It was just as beautiful as the day we had decided to get married.

_A/N: 2500 words lol baps. I improving, right Anya babes. This is a run through chapter, just to show a little of the family life. I can't wait to start getting into the plot. I got a few juicy ideas. I know this chapter is kind of lame. But as I said before the next chapters are going to be juicier lol. I hope you liked it still and I am hoping for at least 10 reviews before I paste up the next chapter. It might take longer though since I am studying for the SSAT exam. Sorry Anya for not sending it to you first to correct but I just could not bother :P lol. I still love you though babes. Whoever gives me the best (meaningful) review will get the next chapter dedicated to them! And I still want ideas for the plot so please don't hesitate!_

_Love everyone who spent time to read this. Thank you so much and please review!!! Even if you do not have an account, you opinions are still valued by me._

_Remember 10 reviews before the next chapter!!! Please!!!!!!!_

_Ashpash :P_


End file.
